OhNoItsAiva
"2 KIDS DON' DIE TONIGHT!" -OhNoItsAiva's Tag Line as of June 4, 2016 OhNoItsAiva (Real name Aiva Angel Sweeney) is a not-so well known MS Paint and Paint Tool SAI Koopaling Artist on DeviantArt. Her most favorited artwork was titled "TK: HODL ~ Larry Koopa" with 12 favorites. Her alignment is neutral. Personal Life Positive Side Aiva is shown to be incredibly humorous, both irl and online. For irl reasons, she often likes to joke about something, either sexually or relatable. She also does strange noises that people don't understand the origin of the noise from. Aiva is also shown to be incredibly innocent and quite intelligent. Negative Side On the flip side, Aiva has mental illness, most notibly depression, anxiety, and slightly bipolar. She has a burning hate towards almost all of humanity, as her belief is everyone in the world is retarded. Aiva often uses profanity, usually to defend herself. Aiva is a huge asshole to others, mostly the way she's treated. Traits These are Aiva's traits to her self Physical Traits Eye Color Aiva's eye color is a mix of blue and green Hair Color Her hair is a light-dark brown color. Body Type Aiva has a chubby-like appearance. Disabilities Aiva's most noticeable disability is her vision. Because of her vision, she wears glasses. She also has a weird disability that she walks on her tippy-toes. This was caused by an accident in which Aiva got a toothpick stuck in her foot. Strength Aiva isn't really that strong. Though she gets serious at times, she chickens out. Other Aiva appears to have freckles on her face. She also has large top teeth. Mental Traits Intelligence Aiva is pretty smart, however, she is usually daydreaming/acts incredibly dimwitted. Common Sense Aiva lacks common sense. Introvert-Extrovert Spectrum Aiva is more on the introverted side irl, however, she's extroverted on the internet. Humor Aiva has a very good sense of humor, either by joking (either being sexual, saying the exact opposite of what someone says, or sarcasticly) or by making weird noises (most notable one is Aiva's Underpants Flowey Cry, only funnier) Drawing Sources Aiva uses MS Paint for most of her artworks. Once in a while, she will use GIMP or Paint Tool SAI. Join Date and Age As of July 20, 2016, Aiva is 14 years, 1 month, and 22 days old. She joined DeviantArt on March 28, 2015 as Emeralda-Misdeed when she was 12 (2 months before she turned 13). Her first Deviation was titled "Abel Koopa" (in storage), which appears to be a recolor Larry Koopa's SMB3 pose. She originally joined DeviantArt on February 8, 2015 as Alex-Ember-Koopa, but her first account was banned until February 19, 2016, due to being underaged. Characters and Interests Aiva is well known for her 7 koopalings and her 3 personas (well...5 koopalings, 1 koopagon, and 1 koopameleon) named Austin Khan, Abel (the Koopagon), Ray (replacement of Aiva Forte Koopa), Niko (the koopameleon), Aidan, Nolan Cody, Matthew von, bready42fazbro (her FNAF persona), and A.S. Forte (her main persona). She is interested in FNAF, koopalings, Undertale, Until Dawn and...being herself. She's also interested in a couple of fetishes. For more info on Aiva's Characters, see: OhNoItsAiva/Characters Inspiration of names Emeralda-Misdeed When joining DeviantArt as Emeralda-Misdeed, Aiva was heavenly inspired by the Sarhanna and Misdeed artist, ALBurning90. When making the name, Aiva used the word "Emerald" and added "a" to the end to sound more female-ish. bready42fazbro It all started in September 2015, but the name became official in November 2015. Aiva was inspired by 2 FNAF artists named Fazboggle and gold94chica. The name "bready" was inspired by Fazboggle's meme named Bready, which is a distorted Freddy on bread. The rest was inspired by gold94chica, 42, which is the answer to life, was placed in the name, and Fazbro, because Fazbro... OhNoItsAiva On May 28, 2016, Aiva's birthday, she got Core because she got 300 points from NolanWigz, with a couple 100 points she had as well, and told her friend, DreemurrEdits87, to gift it to her. Desperately, she finally got it so she can change her username because bready42fazbro was unoriginal. She was inspired by an Instagram username (not saying). Since she prefers to be called Aiva, her name was put in there TheyCallMeAbelz TheyCallMeAbelz is one of Aiva's decision names. She's considering changing her name for the 3rd time in November 2016. Relationships IRL Abel Aiva has a love-hate relationship for Abel. He is often mentioned by Aiva, either telling him about some good stuff about him, or on her hate side, tell horrible things about him. He is also the reason for her depression. She liked him since 5th grade for unknown reasons. Aiva often says that she gets over him, only for her to come back and liking him, the reason is she's embarassed to tell him the truth about herself. Online ALBurning90 ALBurning90 is Aiva's biggest inspiration for many characters, most notibly her Novises, 8 Misdeeds/Mysvarians, and her main persona, A.S. Gallery Aiva's most faved Deviation.png|Aiva's most viewed Deviation Aiva's first deviation.png|Aiva's first Deviation(now in storage) Trivia *Aiva originally was nicknamed Alex, Opel, and Emerald. She doesn't like the 3, unless Emerald is use in TFM. *Aiva's mascot is A.S. *Even though she makes spaghetti jokes, she actually hates the taste of spaghetti *She also hates honey **She had some in 2nd grade, but it tasted bad to her ***Aiva now believes all honey is bitter *Aiva was hacked on Transformice once. **Apparently the hacker bought 2400 fraises for Aiva *Apparently, Easter is the most unfortunate holiday for Aiva. **In 2014, she got a rusty nail in her foot. **In 2015, she threw up. *Aiva's name is often misspelled as Avia, the shoe brand/wrong pronuciation **People who usually pronounce her name wrong say it as "Iva" *Aiva claims she has an incredibly "precious" laugh. *Aiva keeps claiming the 13th Zodiac is false and argues that she is still Gemini. Category:Active Deviants